Trust, Beauty,Destruction, Love, Respect
by sasusaku143
Summary: Romance, tragedy its about naruto , hinata,sasuke, and sakura, some signs of a future fic, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Trust, Beauty, Destruction, Love, Respect

" Sakura, Sasuke , Naruto, and Hinata, I will like to congratulate all four of you for your achievements and for protecting the village of fire, Konoha..."

And after a few minutes, an approval was heard.

" Hai! "They all said in unison.

All were trilled at the decision Feron (I couldn't think of a name) had made , but there was a problem with the protection of the village. With no Great ninja around there will be little hope for survival, but the decision was already made.Feron on the other hand knew about the consequences of maybe losing the land of fire, but decided to disregard that until matters at hand were settled.

Years have passed and the once fifteen year old teen ninja and now twenty year old adults, and were ready to go back to there home, where they hoped they would be excepted as their protecters once more. After five years had passed they've grown to beautiful and handsome adults, many of their other brothers and sisters were very jealous of their beauty.

As they walked through the gates of Konoha, they had thanked the gods that they had protected as much as possible because it looked even more beautiful then before.

"Ah it feels good to be back doesn't it guys?" Naruto asked while stretching his arms behind his head leaving them there to hold his head up.

A "Hn." coming from Sasuke.

"Yup, it's beautiful!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Yes it sure is." Hinata almost yelled this and all heads were turned to her since she was never the one to be as loud as naruto, but all she did was stick her tongue out at them.

" Tch, Hinata, I think Naruto is rubbing off on you a little too much!" Sakura said while laughing.

" Yea seriously, watch her get addicted to ramen too, it won't be a shock either." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Hinata blushed cause it was true , he as rubbing off on her so much that she was already starting to get addicted to ramen.

There was giggles heard by villagers as the four walked to the Hokage's office. As they walked through the door of the office they were greeted by an unfriendly black opps squad. But as quick as they the fours way they just as quick removed themselves out of their site.

Clearing his throat the third Hokage spoke." So I see that you have returned to us in tip top shape. You all do know there is a war still going on right?"They all nods kinda depressed about it still going on and how many lives might have died to protect the village.

"Yes well we're not doing to well more than a 1,000 men and women have died..."Sakura winced at this and let her head hang a little looking at her feet in shame. "and I have to give you a punishment." And with that he paused leaving the room dead silent.

"And the punishment will be to join the war and if anyone from our village doesn't want your help pretend as if you never left the village in the first place and continue to help them out. But at the same time you will end this war for us and create some sort of barrier separating Suna and Konoha.

Nodding their heads showing that they understood, Sakura spoke." With all due respect Hokage- sama we were already planning on joining the war if they wanted our help or not, no matter what the cost."

With a chuckle he nodded with understanding the situation." Yes , hn , I have realized that as well but, I do not wish to give you a proper punishment only because I cannot bare to watch you all be executed and all that hard work and effort to get where you all are standing now, would just be a waste. So in replacement of an execution wouldn't you therefore prefer this fake punishment as your hokage I expect you would." Making a statement and a question.

"Yes, hokage we appreciate the kindness.."

Cutting Naruto's loud voice off, "But! DO NOT, think that the villagers will except you if you fail or do any less than expected is that clear?"Shouting startling the gods.

" Hai!" they said in unison.

" Good, than you will leave at sunrise get a goodnight sleep and if your wondering about where you will stay, it will be at the Paradise Oasis. The area was meant for only the best ninja , to stay for as long as they want. And I am making an appointment right away to get your stay clear, but at the same time you all cannot speak of this mission, got that?"

"YEA! Duh, why would Hinata, Sasuke , and Sakura spill the beans ,just like that." Naruto practically yelled this to no one in particular.

" Well Naruto what I just said wasn't directed towards any of them but to you , because you see you just can never keep your mouth shut about most things. And therefore is the reason why I said that."

While walking out of the Hokage's office Hinata and Sakura started to giggle like crazy and Sasuke just chuckled to himself so no one can hear him. Naruto still standing had no clue what the explanation was about but just started walking out the office following his three friends, and at the same time waving bye.

There pace was slow but in a couple of minutes they were finally at the so called Paradise that they were suppose to stay at. As they walked in , there was a big pond inside of the building, well it used to be a building because as they walked to there rooms the ceiling didn't go any further than the end of the pond.

" Wow, this place is amazing, and just imagine what our rooms will look like." Sakura said with excitement. Agreeing they all nodded their heads.

Once to their rooms and settled they all decided to roam the facility to see what's around.

The first to get comfortable and roam was Hinata then Naruto. Hinata walked out of her room walking down the halls and into a forest like place and then into and oasis. The moon being the brightest thing around and Hinata's source of light, made the water shimmer. Hinata thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and took off her shoes. She walked over to the water and started to walk on top of it until she felt comfortable enough to sit on the water. When she sat down she picked up water into her hands looking at it as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Hinata felt at peace in this place and really felt that it was paradise.

Little did Hinata know Naruto was watching her and thought she was in fact the most fascinating person he has ever met. While watching her he made sure she couldn't sense him by hiding his chakra so she couldn't sense him.

Sakura had finally gotten out of the shower and changed into some black shorts with a nike symbol on it, a white plain shirt, and a pair of nike air force ones. She walked out of her room casually and went to the park that she had spotted while finding their rooms. While on her way there Sasuke had finished with his business as well and walked to the training grounds to train some more even though he didn't need it,he was bored so training is how he spent his time. Sakura sat on the bench watching the moon shine not caring what's around her.

After about two hours Sasuke was too tired to continue training so he took a walk trough the park and soon found Sakura ,sleeping peacefully on the bench. As he saw this, his facial expressions softened and went over to her limb body. He picked her up bridal style and brought her body to his room since her keys were in her butt pocket and didn't think it would be right to get it from there. So he just brought her to his room and laid her in his bed and slept on the couch.

The sun rose and Sakura woke up where she thought was her room but then found Sasuke's stuff so she knew he had brought her to his room to stay for the night. Sakura walked to her room kinda in a rush since the mission was today. When she was doe washing up and eating breakfast with Sasuke , Naruto , and Hinata, they all went to the gate to meet the Hokage.

As they walked they spotted the Hokage and naruto being obnoxious, screamed a Hi, killing everyone's ears for the day. " Uh Hi, Naruto, well I hope you all are prepared for this. Its a dangerous job so keep your guard up at all times. I hope to have you all return safely and remember not all the villagers will give you respect even after protecting them from utter disaster. Now, go!" And with a swish of his arm they all jumped through the trees to get to the battle ground by noon.

Hours past and it was now 11 in the morning, almost there, they all thought at the same time. " We're almost there, thirty minutes until we reach our targets destination, prepare yourselves this isn't going to be a picnic." Sasuke said. With a nod they all hurried to the battle ground, making it there in less time than they expected.

They made a dead stop and looked around to see if anyone was still alive or still fighting. There was about six enemies surrounding only three of konoha's ninjas, and had cornered them along a line of boulders.

Naruto rushed over not hesitating to take out a kunai and jumping in front of one the enemy ninja, knocking him out. Sakura went after the one of the men, punching him in the gut and sending him a powerful kick knocking him into a couple trees back. Hinata used her byukugan to see two of the mens chakra points and swiftly attacked using the gentle fist technique,disposing of them quickly. Sasuke at the same time as hinata went after the last two that he saw and attacked with his fire style jutsu sending both ninja flying back.

The four of them got out of their fighting stance and looked at the three ninja who were in distress, asking if they were ok, and leaving almost immediately after they got a response. Rustling through the bushes they hurried to the headquarters of the sand nation. There was a building coming up ahead with a flag with the sand symbol on it, and as soon as they all realized that was their destination, they made a quick plan of what they will do. They got up from their sitting position and continued to the headquarters, and splitting up into different directions.

Sakura ran to the eastern part of the building while knocking out some of the guards and Hinata did the same with the west side of the building. Sasuke and Naruto ran northwest and northeast, hopping they would end up in the same place, to take down the leader.

Naruto ran as fast as he could while using the kyuubi's strength and seeing Sasuke at the end of the hall, he boosted up his speed to get there a little bit faster. Once he caught up to Sasuke they made a straight run towards the leader who was just ahead laughing at their impatient run. Naruto got to Gaara first focusing his chakra to his hand to make a rasengan. Gaara looked at naruto with some worry in his eyes because it was quite difficult to dodge that kind of an attack. But with a swift move to the right he was able to dodge it with only a scratch on his cheek. Sasuke saw naruto use the rasengan, so before Gaara even dodged his attack he created his own attack, chidori.

"You fool you think that, something like that will stop me so easily, I Assure you that Konoha will fall and Suna will become superior to all other nations around the world." But while Gaara said that and dodged Naruto's attack, he didn't notice Sasuke coming at full speed with a fully developed chidori in his hand. Running at full speed Sasuke made the attack go straight through Gaara's heart, killing him instantly.

Huffing Sasuke put a hand through his hair sighing at the scene that was in-front of him. A dead Gaara with blood everywhere and on his hand. Naruto got up from his kneeling position and told Sasuke that they had to meet the girls on the farther end of the open part of the headquarters. As they ran towards the girls they saw the bodies of the men that the girls had taken out on the way outside of the place.

Once there they both saw Sakura taking out the one of the last guys and Hinata making the battle won by both her and Sakura. "Hey how was it? You guys beat him or what?"Sakura said with eagerness to know who won. "Well Obviously we won because if we didn't we wouldn't be here right now , now would we?"Sasuke announced while chuckling. Sakura pouted and blushed knowing it was a stupid question but she was too excited to think of what to say.

"Ok whatever we still have to complete the second part of the mission remember?" Hinata said . They nodded and headed for the border to complete their task. They got to their position at the border and Sakura got herself ready preparing her chakra in her right arm, making it glow a bright green. "Alright ready Sakura?" Hinata asked." Yeah lets do this!"

Before she was able to make a move Sasuke told Sakura that she better not die from chakra depletion, because once they get to konoha all of her clothing are going to be patched up with the uchiha symbol. Knowing what he meant, she blushed and almost stumbled, but kept her composure. Sakura got herself ready and punched the ground with enormous strength,making the earth shoot up in shapes of mountains. The smoke of rebel and dust cleared showing huge mountains that touched the clouds. Sakura sat down where she once stood to catch her breath. Hinata walked over to her asking if she was alright, but still shocked at what Sasuke said and the amount of strength her best friend has.

"Alright mission complete, so, now we can go home right, cause I'm beat man." Naruto whined crossing his arms in the process." Yeah, now we can go home" Sasuke said picking up Sakura making her blush. And with that they all rushed towards Konoha.

The gates were in view and people everywhere were seen. The four just looked at each other not knowing what's going on , but decided to not ponder on it until they got there. They jumped down from the trees and all the villagers cheered, some even whistled. And some saying I love you, normally coming from the female population for the boys ,and male for the girls, at least that's what they hoped. Walking towards the crowd the Hokage greeted them with four awards in his hands.

"Well, this isn't a surprise, now was it? You all came back perfect with no major injuries." He smiled observing them carefully.

"Well duh we're good that way, you should know that by now old man, you've been around for how long? Geez. "Naruto rolled his eyes but then realized what he had just said and quickly said sorry. "Alright back to business you completed the mission and therefore earned mine and the villagers respect, but if they do not respect after your bravery do not complain, you at least have it from me." " Hai" They said in unison. " Fine then you all may go on with your business, villagers you may continue to the work that you have to complete ,so go now." With that the streets were empty in minutes, and the gang split up to have some time alone,well at least with one other person.

Sasuke brought Sakura to the bridge and Naruto brought Hinata to the lake. At the same time both boys spoke, "Hinata" "Sakura" holding their breath and then letting it out they said,"I love you" Both girls were devastated but felt the same way about the boys, so as their response to what was said they both kissed them returning their feelings.

"Awww mom you didn't;t have to tell us that part, kissing is nasty. No let me re-fraise that LOVE is nasty!" The little six year old Yoshi said to Sakura when she was done telling the story. "What are you talking about peewee Herman, how would you know if it's nasty or not , you've never loved." said Kari his older sister. "Well why do you see so confident I bet you love that Hyuuga kid right, yeah, uh-huh, you know so much about it don't you?" Yoshi smirked at his sister's face. She was blushing so much that she looked like a tomato. And Sasuke catching the scene laughed at their kids, and so did Sakura. Ending the day with a snack and going straight to bed, but Yoshi wanted to train even more now to one day become better than his own father. Mean while Kari was thinking the same , but it was about her mother instead.

end story!!!!!!!!!

ALRIGHT... hope you all like this. It was actually a story i had made for my english project but then i decided to put it on fanfiction and changed somethings around.

If you want a sequel than i need 20 reviews for ideas on watt it to be about OK!!.THX for READING!! BYE!


End file.
